


A Sentence Worth a Thousand Words

by SincerelyGay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyGay/pseuds/SincerelyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Tumblr user Cotthauser has told me to do all of the prompts on a post, so I've decided to do all of them on here!</p><p>All of the stories will be Specs/Romeo and each will be based off of a different sentence. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sentence Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> "I just really need you here right now"
> 
> Warning for mentions of suicide and abuse

"Romeo," Specs asked into his cell phone, voice heavy with sleep.

"Matt, I'm so sorry," the weak voice came over the other end of the phone. It was obvious Romeo had been crying, and Specs shot to his feet, "I just wanted to call and say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Romeo, what happened?" He asked. Worried, he slipped on his sneakers and grabbed his keys and a hoodie before heading out the door, "Romeo, talk to me."

"Matt, do you hate me?" the words made Specs stop in his tracks. He asked Romeo what he meant and he heard the other boy choke out a sob before responding, "My father just came in drunk. Told me no one loved me, no one ever would, and I should stop fighting it. He told me to kill myself and then he started beating me."

"Rom-" he was cut off.

"I think he's right, Matt. I just wanted to call and say goodbye and that I love you and that I'm sorry," and with that, Romeo hung up the phone. Of course, Specs was freaking out. His highly depressed and suicidal boyfriend just called him crying about how no one loved him and saying goodbye. Specs raced to his house, quickly climbing up to Romeo's room and knocking on the window.

"Go away," came the muffled voice from inside. He knocked again and jumped back when he heard something hit the window, "Go away!"

"Romeo let me in!" Specs shouted. No answer. He sighed and picked up a nearby piece of brick that had come loose and fallen off, suddenly thankful for Romeo's run-down house. He took a deep breath and stood back, throwing the brick through the window, effectively smashing it open. He climbed through, attempting to avoid getting cut on broken glass.

All worries of personal injuries were forgotten, however, when he saw Romeo crying in front of his bed, a bottle of pills in his hand. Specs rushed over, pulling Romeo to him. The shorter boy tried to pull away, but he only held tighter

"Romeo, calm down," Specs said in a quiet voice, "calm down, I'm here."

Eventually, after a few minutes of struggling and shouting, Romeo relaxed into his embrace, "please don't leave me. I just really need to have you here right now."

Specs kissed the top of Romeo's head, "sh, I'm here."

"I love you," Romeo curled up in Specs' lap, laying the bottle down on the floor next to him and resting his head on Specs' chest.

"I love you, too," he said quiety. He softly rubbed Romeo's back until he felt the shorter boy relax as he fell asleep. He got up, scooping Romeo up in his arms and put him down in his bed.

Specs got ready to leave, but remembered what Romeo said about needing him there. He slipped off his shoes and locked Romeo's bedroom door to avoid his father coming in. He crawled into bed with his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around the shorter boy's torso. He pulled the boy as close to himself as possible.

"I'm here," he whispered, "and I'll stay here for as long as you need me."


End file.
